Mutant and Proud
by patymaiden0
Summary: Ginny Weasley fue abandonada al nacer por ser mutante.Ella fue adoptada por Remy LeBeau y Anna Marie D Accanto,miembros de los X-Men.Ahora, 15 años más tarde, Dumbledore pide ayuda a Charles Xavier en la lucha contra Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

11 de agosto de 1981. Sala materna en St. Mungus.

-Vamos Molly, puja querida!-Arthur Weasley le dijo a su esposa mientras le sujetaba firmemente la mano.

Molly Weasley dejó salir un grito de dolor ante la agonía que estaba sintiendo. Tal vez era la edad, pero de sus siete partos, este ha sido el más difícil.

-Eso es Señora Weasley, ya casi está fuera-Dijo la medimaga mientras trabajaba en traer al septimo hijo de la familia Weasley.

Molly arqueó la espalda contra la cama y con un último grito se desplomó. De pronto se oyó el llanto del bebé recien nacido. La madre lloraba de felicidad y de alivio mientras su esposo le besaba la cabeza.

-Felicitaciones. Acaban de tener una saludable niña-les dijo la medimaga sonriendo.

El Señor Weasley le besó la frente a su esposa.

-Lo hicimos cariño, una bebita! Tenemos una niña!-Exclamó Arthur llorando de felicidad

-Si Arthur lo hicimos-Dijo Molly con alivio en su voz-Se llamará Ginebra, te gusta?

-Ginevra Molly Weasley. Me encanta-Le contestó el esposo.

De pronto se oyó un grito en la sala. Todo el mundo se volvió hacia la enfermera que lo había causado. Esta miraba al bebé que había estado limpiando con una cara de absoluto horror y miedo, mientras que murmuraba "demonio" una y otra vez.

-Qué sucede!? Que pasa con mi bebé?-Molly gritaba desesperada.

La enfermera se había quedado sin palabras. Lo único que hacía era sacudir la cabeza y mirar hacia el montoncito de mantas frente a ella. La medimaga fue corriendo hacia ella y se puso a examinar a la bebé. La doctora abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa.

-Sus…sus ojos…Merlín!-La doctora se había quedado sin habla. Ella tomó al bebé entre sus brazos muy cuidadosamente y la llevó hacia los padres, que tenían miradas ansiosas y nerviosas en sus caras. Depositó al bebé en los brazos de la madre y tomó un paso hacia atrás.

Molly se quedó mirando a la bebé muy confundida. No veía nada raro en ella. Hasta que la bebé abrió los ojos. La Señora Weasley dejó salir un pequeño gritito mientras que su esposo se llevaba las manos a la boca.

Los ojos de la niña eran únicos. La esclerótica era de un color rojo muy intenso, como si fuera fuego y el iris era de un color negro muy profundo, como un abismo.

-Que significa esto?-La Señora Weasley estaba histérica

-Su hija es una mutante Señora Weasley.-Al ver su cara de confusión siguió explicando-Los mutantes son seres humanos que poseen un gen diferente al de los humanos comunes. Esto les hace tener poderes realmente extraordinarios, pero en la mayoría de los casos, muy peligrosos.

-Pero yo pensé que el gen mutante no aparecía en personas mágicas.-El Señor Weasley preguntó con gran confusión.

-Hay un 0.01% de probabilidades de que suceda pero nunca se han podido comprobar los datos. Lo más probable es que su hija no posea magia, y si la tiene, en un nivel tan bajo como el de un squib.

Los señores Weasley se miraron por un largo rato con las miradas llenas de desesperación y dolor. Arthur se aclaró la garganta y se giró hacia la doctora

-Nos podrían dejar solos un momento, por favor?

-Por supuesto señor. La niña ya está revisada al igual que la señora. Cuando quieran pueden regresar a casa-Y con un pequeño saludo la doctora salió de la sala y detrás de ella salieron las enfermeras.

-Molly…

-Arthur ella no se puede quedar

-Qué?-El señor Weasley preguntó asombrado-Como que no se puede quedar?

-No la quiero Arthur. No la quiero.-Molly le contestó a su marido con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pero Molly, es nuestra hija-Arthur intentó razonar con ella

-No Arthur, no es nuestra hija! Es un monstruo!-Dijo casi gritando-No la quiero en la casa cerca de los demás niños. No oíste a la doctora?! Muchos de los…poderes de estos fenómenos son peligrosos. Además seguro que tampoco es una bruja. Ella solo traerá desgracias a nuestra familia Arthur.

El señor Weasley soltó un suspiro de derrota. El también concordaba con su esposa.

-Tienes razón cariño.

-Vamos a dejarla en un orfanato muggle. Ellos sabrán que hacer con ella-Dijo la señora Weasley mientras se levantaba y le pasaba el bebé a su marido. Cuando se hubo puesto la túnica y arreglado un poco el cabello, agarró la mano de su esposo y juntos se aparecieron.

Los dos magos y el bebé se aparecieron en una calle muggle. La calle estaba desierta y en penumbras. Frente a ellos se erigía un edificio. Este tenía un letrero que decía orfanato.

Mientras que la señora Weasley depositaba al bebé en las escaleras del orfanato, el señor Weasley conjuraba papel y pluma. En el papel escribió "Su nombre es Ginebra" y lo dejó sobre el bebé. Y sin más se desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

Inadvertidle para ellos, todo esto estaba siendo observado por un hombre en las sombras. Lo único que se podía distinguir sobre él eran sus ojos, que en la oscuridad brillaban como dos pequeños rubíes. Lo particular sobre estos ojos?: La esclerótica era negra, mientras que el iris era rojo sangre.

El hombre iba entero vestido de negro: Polo negro, panatalones ajustados negros, zapatos negros y guantes negros. Por encima de todo esto llevaba un abrigo que llegaba hasta los tobillos de cuero carmelita. El había estado pasando casualmente por allí cuando escuchó el sonido característico de una aparición. El no era un mago, pero conocía a muchos y estaba en contacto frecuente con ese mundo.

El hombre se acercó hasta donde estaba el bebé y lo cogió en brazos. Al ver sus ojos, algo dentro de el se rompió."Una mutante" pensó para el "alguien que igual que yo, fue rechazado por su familia y tirado a las calles". Sentía una rabia profunda por los dos magos que tuvieron el valor de abandonar a la bebé mas bella que hubiese visto en su vida. Además de sus ojos, la bebé también tenía otra característica que la haría resaltar. Su cabello era de un color rojo muy intenso, parecido al fuego, pero en la parte delantera tenía dos mechones de pelo negro "Igual que Rogue, solo que los de ella son blancos" pensó para él, y una sonrisa le vino a los labios al pensar en su _cherie_.

Se pronto el bebé que llevaba en sus brazos empezó a llorar a todo pulmón

-Sshh _petite_, Remy está aquí. No dejaré que nada te pase _mon petite_-Recogió el papel que se había caído y lo leyó-Con que te llamas Ginevra eh? Me gusta más Geneviève. _Calme petite. __Vous arriverez à__la Nouvelle-Orléans__avec__cette__cajun__. __Personne n'a__nuira__petit__. __Je__te le promets__._

_**Traducciones en francés:**_

_**cherie**_**-**cariño, utilizado para alguien masculino de cherie es cher.

_**petite-**__pequeña_

_**Calme petite. **__**Vous arriverez à**____**la Nouvelle-Orléans**____**avec**____**cette**____**cajun**__**. **__**Personne n'a**____**nuira**____**petit**__**. **__**Je**____**te le promets**__**.-**__Tranquila pequeñ vendrás a New Orleans con este te hará daño peuqeña. Te lo prometo._


	2. Chapter 2

La niña no había parado de llorar así que Remy usó su empatía para conocer el motivo. Mirando en sus emociones, se dio cuenta de que Geneviève tenía hambre. "por supuesto que tiene hambre, no debe tener ni cuatro horas de nacida" pensó para él. Metió la mano en uno de los tantos bolsillos internos de su abrigo y sacó un aparato pequeño. Ser un X-Men tiene sus ventajas y más si tenías a Forge en el equipo. Marcó un número que se sabía de memoria y solo tuvo que esperar dos timbrazos.

-Rata de pantano, se puede saber que te ha tomado tanto? Pensé que el golpe era algo sencillo-del otro lado de la línea se oyó la voz de una mujer que se oía claramente preocupada.

-Anna Marie, _cherie_, no te preocupes. Todo fue de acuerdo al plan. Te estoy llamando porque necesito tu ayuda.

- Remy que pasó? Estás lastimado?

-No _cherie_, no estoy lastimado. Necesito que compres fórmula y ropa para bebés recién nacidos. Usa todo el dinero que se necesario- Le explicó Remy.

-Remy-empezó Anna Marie cuidadosamente- no te habrás robado un bebé, verdad?

Ante eso Remy empezó a reír descontroladamente.

-Vamos _cherie_, tú me conoces-dijo casi llorando de la risa-Seré un ladrón, pero no soy un secuestrador. Eso se lo dejo a Magneto.

-Tienes razón-Contestó Rogue con un suspiro-OK, haré lo que me pides, pero más te vale explicarme todo Gambit-añadió con voz amenazadora.

-No te preocupes Anna, ya lo verás.-luego añadió-Por favor date prisa está bien?

-Descuida. Iré volando.

-Perfecto. _Au revoir cherie_.

-_Au revoir cajun_.-Del otro lado de la línea todo se volvió silencioso

Remy apagó su teléfono y lo guardó en uno de los muchos bolsillos de su abrigo. Todo este rato había estado sosteniendo a la bebé con la otra mano

-Y ahora mi querida Geneviéve-le dijo a la pequeña- nos vamos a casa.-lo pensó mejor-Bueno, no a casa como tal. Nuestra casa está cruzando el océano, en la ciudad más bella del mundo.-le dijo dándole un beso en la frente a la pequeña.

Luego de eso se puso a caminar en dirección a donde él tenía parqueada su moto, una hermosa Harley. Al llegar allí se abotonó los primeros botones del abrigo y , envolviendo bien a la pequeña con las mantas que traía, se puso a Geneviéve entre su pecho y el abrigo. Cuando se hubo asegurado de que la pequeña estaba cómoda y segura, montó en su moto y echó a andar por las calles de Londres.

Luego de manejar por alrededor de 25 minutos, llegó a las afueras del Baglioni Hotel. Luego de aparcar la motocicleta se aseguró de que Geneviéve estaba bien. Al parecer la bebé se había dormido en el viaje. Con la pequeña entre sus brazos, Remy entró al hotel y fue directo hacia el ascensor. Al llegar a este marcó el piso de penthouse y luego de un minuto llegó a su destino. La habitación era enorme y muy hermosa. Tenía un living espacioso, dos cuartos con baños personales y una cocina mediana. Sin embargo lo más hermoso de todo esto era el bacón. Este era grande, con un jacuzzi, una mesa circular con cuatro sillas y una bella vista de los Jardines de Kensington. Hablando del balcón, por este estaba entrando volando una mujer con varias bolsas en las manos. La mujer era de piel blanca, ojos verdes esmeralda, y pelirroja con dos mechones blancos al frente. Al ver a Remy con un bebé en brazos se quedó sin habla.

-Remy-dijo lentamente-que fue lo que pasó sugar?

Remy, todavía cargando al bebé, se sentó en uno de los sofás y con un ademán de manos le indicó a Anna Marie que hiciera lo mismo. Esta dejó las bolsas que traía en una mesa cercana y sentó al lado de él.

-Yo estaba saliendo del museo y estaba yendo hacia la motocicleta cuando oí el ruido que hacen los magos cuando se aparecen. Cuando fui a ver qué pasaba, vi a esta pareja de magos dejar algo en las escaleras de un orfanato. Esperé a que se fueran y cuando fui a ver que era, me encontré con que era un bebé.

-Abandonaron al bebé en mitad de la noche?-Preguntó Anna Marie horrorizada-Pero, por qué?

-Porque es una mutante-Respondió Remy furioso.-Ella tiene los ojos parecidos a los míos y la abandonaron por eso Anna. Solamente porque era diferente.

Anna tomó una de las manos de Remy entre las suyas.

-Y ahora que vas a hacer?-Preguntó aunque en el fondo ella ya sabía la respuesta

-No quiero que sufra lo que yo sufrí Rogue. No quiero que crezca en las calles y conozca lo que es pasar hambre y vivir con miedo de los demás. No quiero que tenga que dormir en el frío y que se pregunte todas las noches por qué todos los demás niños tienen padres y ella no-El dolor en la voz de Remy era enorme. El sabía lo que era crecer en las calles y no quería eso para esa pequeña que se había ganado un lugar en su corazón en pocos momentos-Quiero ser para ella lo que Jean-Luc fue para mí. Quiero darle un hogar y amor. Quiero ser un padre para ella cherie.

A Rogue se le enterneció el corazón al escucharlo. Se acercó a él y le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

-Y serás un padre maravilloso amor, eso te lo aseguro-Después preguntó un poco nerviosa-Crees que habrá un lugar para mí en la vida de ella?

-Quieres?-El pregunto esperanzado. Ella asintió y se puso muy feliz-Por supuesto ma cherie,-le dijo con una enorme sonrisa-serás una madre maravillosa Anna.

-Cómo se llama?-Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Al lado de ella había un papel donde ponía que se llamaba Ginevra, pero prefiero Geneviéve, que de todos modos es la forma francesa del nombre.

Y en ese momento la anteriormente mencionada abrió los ojos y empezó a sollozar. Rogue al verle los ojos se quedó con los ojos abiertos.

-Por dios Remy, tiene los ojos hermosos-luego añadió-Son idénticos a los tuyos, solo que al revés.

-Cualquiera diría que somos padre e hija de verdad-se viró hacia Rogue y le preguntó-Trajiste lo que te pedí?

-Si allí está-dijo señalando hacia donde estaban varias bolsas encima de una mesa-Por qué no vas tú y le preparas la fórmula y yo me quedo con ella? Después de todo, tú eres mejor en la cocina que yo.

Remy soltó una pequeña risa y le pasó a la niña mientras le daba un beso a Anna Marie.

-Mentirosa-le dijo con afecto- tu solo quieres tenerla un rato.-Se levantó y se fue a la cocina con las bolsas.

Rogue se encogió de hombros con una mirada inocente. Luego empezó a jugar con la bebé por un rato.

-Hola pequeña Ginny. Ya papá te trae la comida pequeña, no te preocupes. Por cierto yo soy Anna Marie, o mamá, como quieras llamarme.

-Ginny?-Remy preguntó. Venía de la cocina con un biberón en las manos.

-Si-dijo Rogue tomando el biberón y dándoselo a la pequeña que empezó a tomar su contenido con un hambre enorme-Geneviéve es un nombre bello, pero muy largo. Además no todos tenemos ese acento francés que tú tienes para pronunciarlo bien. Así que la llamaré Ginny.

-No es francés, es cajun. Pero me gusta, aunque yo la seguiré llamando Geneviéve.

-Como quieras sugar- Luego de un rato de silencio Rogue preguntó algo que se le ocurrió-Remy, no te acuerdas que una vez nos dijeron que el gen X no se presentaba en magos?

-Si me acuerdo. Lo más probable es que ella no presente magia. Esa debe ser otra de las razones por las que fue abandonada-dijo apretando los puños de la furia.

-Gambit tranquilízate-Rogue le dijo -No les viste las caras?

-No-dijo sacudiendo la cabeza-Llevaban esas capas que los magos se ponen y tenían la capucha levantada.

Rogue solo asintió. Ginny ya había terminado su fórmula, por lo que Rogue le quitó el biberón y se lo pasó a Remy.

-Puedes hacer más fórmula? Es para tener reservas mañana en el avión. Yo ahora le pondré la ropa que le compré para dormir. Por cierto como dormiremos ahora?

-Pues con ella en el centro de la cama no?

Rogue cogió a la bebé en brazos y se la llevó al cuarto que ella y Remy compartían. Al llegar allí vistió a Ginny con la ropita que le había comprado. Cuando hubo terminado Remy entró al cuarto.

-Puedes cuidarla un momento. Voy a cambiarme.

-Claro _cherie_. Tómate tu tiempo.

Luego de unos minutos rogue salió vestida en un tank top negro y unas braguitas. Gambit la miró de arriba a abajo y movió las cejas sugestivamente. Ante esto Rogue solo rodó los ojos y lo apuntó con un dedo

-Tu te callas. No empaqué ningún pijama porque no pensé que los necesitaramos, como tu y yo nunca usamos...

Ante eso Remy empezó a reír. Él fue hacia ella y le dió un largo beso.

-Voy a bañarme. El robo de hoy no fue complicado pero si necesitaba de mucho agilidad. Lo que me recuerda.-dijo minetras sacaba de uno de los bolsillos del abrigo un collar de oro macizo con un ribí gigante en el medio,rodeado de pequeñas perlas-Te presento una de las joyas de Cleopatra.

-Dios mío Remy. Es más hermoso que en las fotos-Dijo tocándolo-Una pena que se lo tengas que dar mañana al cliente.

-Te gusta _cherie_? Te doy uno más valioso por navidad.

-Jajjaja andale cajun. Ve a bañarte.

Luego de que Remy entró al baño, rogue se acostó en la cama y puso a Ginny,que ya estaba dormida por cierto, en el medio y le empezó a acariciar la espaldita. Estuvo haciendo eso por aproximadamente media hora y ya se iba a dormir cuando la puerta del bañ y Remy salió vestido solo con un par de boxers. Este fue hacia la cama y luego de apagar la luz de una lámpara, se acostó al otro lado de Ginny. Después de estar así por unos momentos, Rogue habló.

-Remy-empezó con un tono dudoso-donde vamos a vivir? La mansió X no es lugar para una bebé recién nacida.

Remy suspiró. El ya había estado pensando en eso.

-Cherie, he estado pensando en tomarme unas vacaciones del Gremio y de los x-Men, por lo menos hasta que Ginny teng años. Tambén he pensado que podemos vivir en New Orleans. Allí yo tengo la mansión del Gremio y mi apartamento en el Barrio Francés. Personalmente me gustaría más en la mansión. Está alejada de la ciudad, en el bayou, y fue donde me crié después de que _pére_ me rescatara de las calles. Además allí está Tante Mattie, Henry, Mercy, _pére_ y todos mis primos. Por supuesto eso es si te àrece bien.

Rogue se lo pensó por un rato. La verdad es que hace tiempo que quería tomarse unas vacaciones de los X-Men. Además, siempre le gustó la familia de Remy.

-Está bien Remy. Yo haré lo mismo. Hace tiempo que necesito un descanso de salvar al mundo.

-Te apuesto a que Logan estará súper contento con la noticia-dijo Remy con un deje de humor en su voz

-Que se joda Wolverine. Además, no va a ser permanente. He estado pensando decirles que pueden pedirnos ayuda si la situación es extrema y necesitan grandemente nuestra asistencia. También cre que podemos pasarnos por New York unas cuantas veces.

-Me parece una grandiosa idea Rogue-en eso Remy dejó salir un enorme bostezo.-Bueno este cajun está muerto del sueño. Creo que me dormiré ya. Mañana tenemos un vuelo que tomar.

-Buenas noches Remy.

-_Bonne nuit cherie.__Bonne nuit__à toi aussi__ petit_.-dijp dándole un beso a Rogue y otro en la frente a una Ginny durmiente

**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. El próximo será un alto en el tiempo pero veremos como fue la vida de Ginny mediante los que se pregunten Jean Luc es el padre adoptivo de Remy, Tante Mattie es el ama de llaves de su casa pero es como de la familia, Henry es su hermano y Mercy su cuñada. Muchas gracias para todas las personas que agregaron esta historia a favoritos y en especial a las dos que gremio al que he estado haciendo referencias es el Gremio de los Ladrones, del cuál Remy es el príncipe ya que Jean-Luc, su padre, es el patriarca.****  
**

**Traducciones**

_**pére**__-papá_

_**Bonne nuit cherie.**__**Bonne nuit**____**à toi aussi**__** petit**__-Buenas noche cariño. Buenas noches a ti también pequeña._

_**Au revoir**__-Adiós._

_**Tante**__-Tía_


End file.
